As a consequence of an increase in the occurance of planned social change, a new group of experts who can be labeled "professional change agents" has been spawned. Despite the growth in the number of professional change agents and the number of approaches employed by them, there has been almost no systematic effort to study the multiplicity of strategies and assumptions by which they operate. Very little in a formal way is known about assumptions guiding change agents in the variety of approaches in which they engage. We propose to study a broad spectrum of change agents examining their general change models in an attempt to systematize the intuitive and often implicit knowledge of change agents. In order to do this a survey instrument will be developed and administered to 180 change agents. Hornstein, et al's framework of six social intervention approaches will be employed as a sampling guide. The investigation will contribute to refining and improving our knowledge of planned social change.